sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Horroksessa
__TOC__ A mysterious and experienced mercenary who was severely damaged in a fight some years ago, leaving serious consequences on his brain and body. He's not searching for revenge, but a cure, to fulfill his dream and stop the pain. Very muscular and athletic. Has scars on his lips, chest, arms and legs. His body has been deteriorating since he was attacked and his left arm shows it. Has lost some muscles and three fingers. His legs are always bent and his hands are always cold because his heart beats slower than normal. He usually has a lazy face. He always wears that red eye since he lost his right eye and is attached to his skull by some metalic pieces, as well as his left arm and stem, which his attached to a purple scaled armor. He's not worried about his look so his hair is always messy. General Personality Very calm and introverted. He can look very optimistic, but he's always hiding the physical and emotional pain that his illness causes him. His personality's very inconstant, it can change any time now. Because of his blackouts, his short-term memory's very damaged. He's usually sympathetic, get along with young people and usually avoids to be involved in fights. Is easily impressed. : Good Traits: Brave, Strong, Calm, Wise, Nice, Honorable : Bad Traits: Lazy, Introvert, Knows how to rile (even if isn't his intention), Easily manipulated and confused : Quirks: - His girlfriend died when he was attacked by a group of manticores. - Has a few years of life Hopes :Finding a cure to his illness Fears :Water; his body deterioration leaving him unable to fight. Memorable Quote(s) * "...What was I saying?" * "Oh, you are... What was your name again?" * "I must overcome my weakness no matter what" Family * Mother: Unknown * Father: Unknown * Sibling(s): Unknown * Other: Unknown Friends * Sura: They've been good friends from many years. He rescued Kuho when he was attacked by the manticores. * Ramya : He's responsible for Kuho's surgeries. They became good friends because of this. * Yikah : Since Yikah discovered that this poor guy was defenseless against Seiren, she decided to take care of him. In the future, she became one of his best friends. * Durean : He helps Kuho to keep a good health by giving him some healing fruits. Whenever he can, Durean is always taking care of Kuho's health. * Seiren Enemies * Doesn't have any yet. Other Notable Relationships *Yarou: A beast tamer who helped him to surpass his fear to Manticores. Love Interest Had some relations... but they're not long because of his blackouts. >___> It's really hard to see him seriously in love or even showing love interest in someone because he avoid those kind of relations. Still, he has no problems with persons that only want to be with him for a while. : Past: Had a girlfriend who died when they were attacked by manticores. Kuho wants to keep her in his memory but his illness is slowly deleting all the memories he has from her. : Current: His illess has keeping him away from serous relationships, but that doens't mean he he hasn't some physical intimacy. * Seiren: An occasional relationship. Kuho keeps forgetting about Seiren and usually starts getting scared of him since he's a water manipulator. Seiren tries to seduce him; sometimes it work, some others it doesn't. * Kalir: A healer who takes care of Kuho's wounds. She wants Kuho to be with her, but he can't help forgetting about her (without intention) They meet very often so they keep a close relationship without commitment. Powers & Skills Kuho's a trained and experienced mercenary. His powers are focused mainly on melee fight using his own strenght and the crimson blade attached to his left arm, whose length can be adjusted. His body knowledge allows him to easily make lethal injury. Has basic explosive magic of long range Melee combat: With his high strengh and trained movements, Kuho has a wide set of fighting movements to make a lot of damage, even against high-defense enemies PROS: Useful skills against almost any enemy. CONS: If Kuho keeps fighting for too long, his body will be damaged because of his illness. Explosive magic: Fire element magic. Very useful against groups of enemies PROS: Allows him to damage the enemy from a long distance CONS: Can't control the damage range. He can hurt allies or himself if he's to close. Mysterious illness: Grants him a special resistance against electric attacks PROS: High stamina and defense CONS: Physical and mental damage if he's exposed to a long fight. Makes him considerably weak against water, causes him a lot pain Weapons Has a crimsom blade attached to his left arm, which length can be adjusted. Other Equipment Scaled armor: More than an armor, it's a part of his body, but it gives him some more defense. A punch with his left arm is able to break some armors. Cyborg eye: Allows him to see his enemies through their body heat. Very useful in dark places. Fighting Style Agile and accurate movements. He can stand a fight against a group by himself using explosive magic : Strengths: Sometimes, he's able to end a fight in a few minutes. : 'Weaknesses: ' His steadness isn't that good. If he has a blackout in the middle of a fight, he can lose the orientation. Kuho was born in Munesis, one of the seven countries of Arcanest continent, located to the north. He grew in a mercenary family, so he choosed the same path for his life. Having a good train since he was a child, his skills improved rapidly. At 15, he worked with his father as a mercenary and a couple of years later, he was hired by an elite mercenary group. In a mission, his group was sent to an old sanctuary with many hidden traps. By then, he had a girlfriend who was an inexperienced recruit, and in that mission they were together. She accidentally trigged a trap, in which she fell. Kuho went after her and fought against three manticores to rescue her, but she didn't survive. In the other hand, Kuho was alive, but the poison of the beast was inside his body. Since then, this poison has weakened him, deterioring his body and his brain. He decided to go to Earth to recover strenght, because it was safer than the Warriors dimention. Currently, he's searching for a cure to his illness to fullfil his dream of become a famous trainer like his idol, Saoku XD Kuho's life is really sad somehow. He keeps losing his memory and in the future it'll get worst. His body deterioration is a terrible thing for a beings from the Warrior Dimension, a lot of warriors usually choose death, but Kuho was brabe and decided to face it. Good thing is that this nice guy is surrounded by wonderful friends who are constantly taking care of him, so it's not that bad C: When he kisses somebody, he starts getting a lot of fleeting memories. Sometimes, they're happy, some others are really sad and painful. That's why he likes kisses... but he hate them sometimes xD .png|Expressions kuhaprofile.png|Kuho's old profile losing the memories.png|Kuho's past Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:NPC